Numbuh 363
"Don't touch me, don't ever touch me."-- Numbuh 363 Numbuh 363 (Harvey McKenzie) is the younger brother of Numbuh 362 and leader of Sector W. He is voiced by Jennifer Hale. He was introduced in Operation: Z.E.R.O., ''where he was seen taking a tour of the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff along with his teammates Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84. Like his sister (and most other operatives), he does not believe that Numbuh 0 exists. Numbuh 363 returned in the series finale, ''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., with a much bigger role. Here, he is portrayed as extremely selfish, greedy, unkind and arrogant, to the point that everyone else except his sister hates him, and her position as Supreme Leader is the only reason he is continued to be allowed in the KND. When Sector W, along with everyone else, is invited to the massive scavenger hunt held by Numbuh 74.239 with the DCFDTL's birthday cake as the prize, they go after the most valuable of all the items on the list, Father's pipe. When they try to take the pipe, Sector V arrives to stop them, as taking it would anger Father immensely and surely get them killed. Numbuh 1 grabs 363 and lectures him about teamwork, which makes him become very angry and paranoid, and scream for no one to ever touch him. It is possible he has Aphephobia, the fear of being touched. This wakes Father, who tries to kill Numbuh 363 for taking his pipe as he continues to brag. Numbuh 1 intervenes to save him, but 363 continues to go after the pipe and when he grabs it, Father transforms into a dragon and blows a giant hole in the floor, injuring 363 in the process. After Sector V narrowly manages to knock Father out of battle by pushing him into the hole, Numbuh 363 is still only concerned with winning the scavenger hunt. This angers Sonya and Lee to the point where they gag him and give all the items they have collected, including the pipe, to Numbuh 1. After this scene, Numbuh 5 goes on to explain that she decommissioned Numbuh 363 three months later, when she became Supreme Leader due to his behavior and the fact that he freaked out whenever somebody touched him, despite not being thirteen years old. Numbuh Four says that he calculated Numbuh 363 to be "200 percent bananas", reminding him of a similar person he had met during his second year at Harvard. Trivia *While he clearly demonstrates many negative aspects unfitting for a leader, his team is stated to have the highest mission success rate in the entire KND organization, implying that he is a competent leader on some level. It is also possible that he forces them to do well on missions, or they do not go on many missions, or that they are able to do well on missions without his leadership. Harvey does seem to take his missions seriously, most of it due to his competetiveness. *Number 363 shows some of the signs of Austism, including a fear of being touched. *His clothing colors are somewhat of an inversion of Numbuh 362's. Category: Operatives Category:Family Members